The Miracle Of Kiss
by Artemisaish
Summary: Naruto jatuh cinta pada seniornya. dia diubah menjadi rubah, dan harus mendapatkan ciuman dalam waktu lima hari?Mind to RnR? Chap 2 Updet
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Halo, ketemu lagi dengan Ai, he…he… *dilempar* Oke para pemirsa *megang mic dan bergaya kayak pembawa acara di Tv* Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita di komik kagak tau judulnya apaan, n kalo senpai tau judulnya apaan? Kasitau Ai yah. jadi Ai langsung dapat ide untuk buat fic ini. Tentu saja dengan pengubahan Yaoi dong *Fu…Fu…*. Ai juga gak tau judulnya sudah pas ato tidak. Oh iya, Hinata disini ceritanya jadi rubah warna biru tua *R : emang ada? A : Anggap aja ada Ok* Baiklah, Here we Go……………**

**THE MIRACLE OF KISS**

**Chap 1**

**Memoirs Of You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

** The Miracle Of Kiss (Original Version) © Airu Haruza**

**Genre : Romance/fantasi/humor and g' tw apa lagi**

**Rated : T *ya udah ngaku deh, Ai gak tau cara ngebuat fic dengan rated M***

**Warning : Yaoi/typo/G' tau apalagi *terserah para Reader,,,,Peace* If you don't like, easy Don't read this fic and**

** Don't Flame, Mind to RnR?**

**Pairing : Sasunaru always….**

** Nejigaa, **

** dan Shikakiba**

**Summary : Naruto adalah seorang murid Konoha High School yang jatuh cinta pada seniornya, tapi tidak berani mengatakannya. Suatu hari dia diubah menjadi seekor rubah, oleh rubah piaraannya. Syaratnya dia harus mengatakan perasaannya pada sang senior dan harus mendapat ciuman dalam waktu lima hari??????**

**THE MIRACLE OF KISS**

"Ohayou Minna" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki dengan senyuman cerianya, menyapa setiap burung-burung, kupu-kupu, atau apa aja yang lewat didepan jendelanya. "Ohayou, Hinata!" sapanya, *tepatnya seh teriak* pada seekor rubah biru tua yang sedang menggeliat-geliat lucu di ranjang. *Rubah biru itu adalah pemberian neneknya sewaktu umurnya Sembilan tahun* Lalu segera kekamar mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

"Naruto….sarapanmu sudah siap, cepat turun!!!!"

"Baik Kaasan, Naruto bentar lagi mau turun!!!" balas seorang anak berambut pirang dengan mata langit yang tadi menyapa segala makhluk dengan semangat yang kelewat tinggi.

Di ruang makan…..

"Kaasan, masak apa?"

"Yang jelas bukan ramen" kata seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Kaasan payah, padahal Naru kepengen makan ramen" kata Naruto kesal.

"Apa? Kamu bilang Kaasan payah? Dasar tidak sopan kamu Naru!" Teriak Kaasan marah-marah dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ayo cepat makan nanti kau telat kesekolah," kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang persis dengan Naruto.

"Baik, Tousan"

Pagi yang indah dikota Konoha, orang-orang mulai sibuk menjalani aktivitas masing-masing, Namikaze Naruto seorang siswa kelas satu Konoha High School * disingkat KHS, soalnya kepanjangan* yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru berangkat kesekolahnya bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah maron. Mereka berdua nyerocos terus, salah maksudnya Naruto yang dari tadi ribut sedangkan temannya hanya diam.

"Pagi yang indah, iya kan Gaara?" kata Naruto.

"Akan lebih indah lagi kalau mulutmu diam" jawab Gaara tanpa ekspresi, otomatis membuat mulut Naruto jadi manyun.(kayak monyet….)*Author di Rasengan*

***

Pagi itu, seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven hitam (Raven….?Alah…bilang aja mirip pantat ayam,*death glare sama yang bersangkutan*) dengan tampang bagai malaikat berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dan………(sebenarnya seh tampangnya biasa aja, taulah Sasuke. Tapi ya dasar Sasukenya aja yang minta terus di puji

S : Apa maksudmu Author goblok?

A : Ya aku bilang kamu itu minta di puji mulu, aku jadi bosan! Dan siapa yang kau bilang goblok? Dasar pantat ayam!!

S : Enak aja, mau dichidori ya *tangannya mulai mengeluarkan petir*

A : Ano…*ngeri melihat petir* kita lanjutin aja ceritanya)

"SASUKEEEEEE,,lihat sini dong……."teriak segerombolan gadis sambil mengerumuni anak laki-laki tadi.

"Sasu-kun aku bawain tasnya yach"

"Sasu-kun hari tampan sekali dech"

Begitulah teriak para orang gila eh, maksudnya para fansgirl Uchiha Sasuke kelas XI IPA.I, seorang anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan pemilik sekolah, dan pemilik beberapa perusahaan di Konoha, juga pemilik *buset…..banyak banget yach…pemiliknya* wajah tertampan dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Lagipula dia juga kapten basket saja dengan kelebihan sebanyak itu membuat Sasuke mempunyai fans sebanyak itu.

Naruto yang memandang kejadian dihalaman tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas. 'memang sempurna yah' gumamnya.

"Apanya yang sempurna Naruto?" kata seseorang dari belakang membuat Naruto kaget.

"Gaara, jangan bikin kaget aku dong" kata Naruto kesal, lalu kembali melihat halaman yang masih ribut oleh teriakan para gadis kelas satu atau dua atau tiga yang berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke dengan cuek berjalan terus dengan muka datar alias tanpa ekspresi.

"oh…dia yah, memang sempurna sih, tapi dia sombong sekali, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi begitu," kata Gaara paham.

"Tanpa ekspresi? Bukannya wajahmu juga begitu," kata Naruto sinis. Membuat Gaara heran. 'Sejak kapan ni anak ngebelain Uchiha itu?'

"Ngapain kamu bela tuh Uchiha?"

"Ti…tidak kok" jawab Naruto terbata-bata dengan wajah mau bilang sesuatu tapi berhubung bel masuk, jadi tidak jadi.

***

Sementara itu di kelas XI IPA.I, Sasuke sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai. Berhubung mereka hanya diam, Sai mencoba bertanya soal anak kelas satu kepada teman-temannya. (maklum semester pertama baru berjalan dua minggu, artinya anak-anak kelas satu baru dua minggu berada di sekolah tersebut. *R : Udah tau!!!!*)

"Shika, menurutmu ada yang menarik gak di kelas satu?" tanyanya pada pria berambut nanas yang sejak tadi tidur. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menjawab "Ceh, Mendokusai", lalu kembali tidur.*Aku sering penasaran ama Shikamaru ini, masa iya seh orangnya malas banget, tapi pintarnya kelewatan*

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" tanyanya beralih pada seorang anak berambut hitam raven dengan mata onix.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke. Membuat Sai heran sendiri, karena jawaban teman-temannya aneh semua. Kemudian dia beralih pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang sedang sibuk membaca buku "Ngng….Neji……."

"Aku gak tau Sai, dan jangan tanya lagi" potongnya cepat, lalu kembali pada bukunya.'Glek, payah juga punya teman kayak begini' pikirnya. Tak lama seorang anak perempuan berambut pink berjalan mendekati mereka bukan, tepatnya seh mendekati Sasuke.

"Sas-kun, sebentar kita kekantin yuk," Katanya sambil menggelayut manja.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke cuek.

"Sakura-chan, percuma mengajak Sasuke, mending Sakura-chan mengajak saya saja" Kata Sai.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu Sai!" Jawab Sakura ketus. Lalu seorang laki-laki berambut silver memasuki kelas, dan tersenyum sambil menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, maaf bapak terlambat karena bapak tadi tersesat…."

"DI SEBUAH JALAN BERNAMA KEHIDUPAN!!!!!!" Sambung para murid kompak.

"Heh..kok kalian tahu?" Kata Kakashi heran. Hal ini membuat Sasuke bosan 'tentu saja tahu, terlambat setiap hari dengan alasan yang sama' Pikirnya. Dia lalu berdiri

"Kakashi-san, aku mau ketoilet dulu" katanya lalu beranjak pergi.

Kelas Naruto, kelas yang sangat ribut tapi akan hening jika guru itu mengajar, Orochimaru-san guru kimia yang sangat ganas. Baru dua kali pertemuan sudah ganas. Para murid tidak ada yang berani bergerak apalagi bersuara. Naruto yang sudah amat sangat bosan memutuskan untuk ke toilet.

"Ng…O..rochi..maru-san," Katanya agak takut. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mendelik tidak suka pelajarannya terganggu "Saya minta izin ke toilet" Lanjutnya.

"Cepat!!!," Kata guru ganas tersebut dengan suara keras, membuat Naruto kaget dan setengah berlari menuju toilet. 'Huft..untung saja aku bisa bebas dari guru mengerikan itu.' Dalam toilet dia melihat orang sedang mencuci muka. 'Siapa yah? Mungkin juga seorang siswa seperti dirinya, yang melarikan diri gara-gara gurunya galak?' Pikirnya. Naruto cuek dan masuk, tapi dia melihat siapa yang sedang mencuci muka itu.

"Eh, Sa….Sasuke-san?" Katanya gugup. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menoleh lalu dengan cuek kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil bergumam "Hn". Membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"HhHh…dia memang dingin seh! Tapi kan?.....aku tetap…."

"Dobe, sampai kapan kamu mau mematung didepan pintu seperti itu?" Kata sebuah suara yang membuat Naruto terlonjak dan langsung melihat.

"Aku bukan Dobe, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," Teriak Naruto sedikit kesal, sedikit malu karena dia dipanggil Dobe oleh orang yang paling dikaguminya. Dan hanya dibalas oleh gumaman tidak jelas dari sang senior.

"Hn, itu bukan urusanku," Kata Sasuke dingin lalu beranjak pergi. Naruto cepat mengejarnya dan memgang lengan Sasuke membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

"A…no… Saya mau tanya kapan penerimaan anggota baru pada klub basket?" Tanya Naruto. Sejak dulu memang dia bercita-cita untuk mesuk ke klub basket di KHS, apalagi di klub basket ada orang yang sangat dikaguminya. Yah, orang yang dikaguminya. Dia jadi teringat waktu itu. Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya….

**~TBC~**

**Wauh! ! !**

**Ai gak nyangka akhirnya berchapter!!! Tadinya Ai mo bikin Oneshot aja tapi entahlah otak Ai berkembang terus, mengalirkan inspirasi yang aneh. Jadimya Ai gak sadar, ngetik terus tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jadi Ai putuskan untuk membuat berchapter saja. Terus terang Ai agak bingung bagaiman cara nge-buat pertemuan pertama Sasunaru, supaya berkesan banget ama Narunya. Senpai ada saran nggak? *memohon* Kalau para Senpai ada saran, Ai janji bakalan cepat nge-post chap 2 nya.**

**Nah, para senpai sudah selesai baca kan?**

**Sekarang Ai mintol dong.(Minta tolong)**

**Tolong klik yang ijo-ijo dibawah ini!!!**

**Review Please! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**No Flame! ! !**

**Ai ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimazu ^_^**

**~Airu Haruza~**


	2. Chapter 2: Memoirs Of You

**A/N**

**Fic ini Ai dedikasikan untuk**** my friend Sabaku No Itechan yang Ultah hari ini**

**THE MIRACLE OF KISS**

**Chap 2**

**Memoirs Of You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

** The Miracle Of Kiss (Original Version) © Airu Haruza**

**Genre : Romance/fantasi/humor and g' tw apa lagi**

**Rated : T *ya udah ngaku deh, Ai gak tau cara ngebuat fic dengan rated M***

**Warning : Yaoi/typo**** banget plus OOC dikit**

**If you don't like, easy**

** Don't read this fic and**

** Don't Flame, Mind to RnR?**

**Pairing : Sasunaru always….**

** Nejigaa, **

** dan Shikakiba**

**Summary : Naruto men****genang kembali kejdian itu**

**Flashback Mode On……**

**One Year Ago *Halah….gue pintar juga bhs. Inggris**** (Narsis Mode On)***

**Naruto Pov**

'Yes! Aku berhasil keluar, ini salah Kaasan sendiri seh. menyuruh ini lah! Itulah!' Pikirku kesal sekaligus senang, kaasan memang sangat disiplin dalam waktu. 'Pokoknya hari ini aku akan main basket sepuasnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku lagi. Aku juga sudah janji pada Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Shino, dan Chouji untuk bermain basket bersama. Yap mereka semua adalah sahabatku.'

Aku berjalan agak cepat sambil menggendong Hinata rubah biruku menuju lapangan basket disamping sekolahku SMP Konoha Gakuen *disingkat SKG*. Sesampai disana aku melihat Gaara dan teman-teman yang lain sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan, aku menyapanya

"Yo! Apa kabar semua? Kenapa kalian berdiri saja disini?

"Percuma, kita terlambat!" Kata Gaara.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita keduluan oleh anak KHS *masih ingat kepanjangan KHS kan? Konoha High School…R:Iya tauuuu*" Kata Kiba lesu. Aku mengarahkan pandangan kearah lapangan, ternyata benar aku melihat anak KHS sedang bermain dengan serunya tampaknya ada pertandingan. Aku menghela napas tidak salah seh! lapangan basket ini berada diantara SKG dengan KHS. 'Payah! Padahal baru kali ini aku bisa keluar.' Rutukku agak kecewa.

"Ya sudah yah Naruto, kami mau ke Game Center, kamu mau ikut?" Kata Kiba sekaligus menawarkan padaku, tapi aku masih kecewa jadi hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu yah!"

"Yah, aku sendirian deh." Aku berjalan dipinggir lapangan, ramai sekali disini. Apalagi anak perempuan yang teriak-teriak. Terdengar sangat aneh ditelingaku. Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan kemana aku melangkah. Tiba-tiba aku berhenti karena aku merasa semua orang memperhatikanku, ternyata betul mereka semua memandangku termasuk para gadis yang berteriak-teriak kini mereka semua diam dan memandang heran padaku. Aku hanya bisa bengong tidak mengerti, lalu salah seorang dari pemain itu maju mendekatiku, tampangnya mengerikan kayaknya sedang marah dan….

**Normal POV**

"Woi! Kau bego yah?" Bentak anak laki-laki itu marah.

"Eh,,,,ke…ke..na..pa?Ada a..apa?" Kata Naruto tergagap sekaligus kaget karena dibentak tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa katamu??? Dasar anak bego!! Kamu pikir kamu berdiri dimana sekarang?" bentaknya lebih keras. Naruto memandang sekeliling, perasaan tidak ada yang salah kecuali….'Kami-sama, mati aku! Kenapa aku bisa berdiri ditengah lapangan begini?' Pikir Naruto panik.

"Eh, saya mi…min..ta maaf. Sa…ya.. ti..dak ta..hu" Kata Naruto terbata-bata saking takutnya.

"Kamu sudah mengganggu pertandingan kami, mau cari mati kau anak bego!!" Katanya kasar. Sekarang semua orang berkumpul mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Maaf..kan Sss..sa..ya, sssa..ya ti…da…k se..nga..ja"

"Halah!! Alasan kamu, mati kau!!" Kata laki laki itu sambil melayangkan tinjunya kemuka Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya, tapi….tiba-tiba seseorang menahan lengan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu marah dan melihat siap yang berani menghalanginya.

"Sasuke?" Serunya tidak percaya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven biru dan mata onix yang memandang tajam padanya. Dia juga menjadi salah satu lawan mainnya tadi.

"Jangan mencari masalah Suigetsu!" Kata Sasuke dingin tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya mendengus kesal dan berkata

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang saja" Lalu berlalu bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. *Ayo kita tengok Naruto yang nyawanya sudah diambang batas* Naruto langsung jatuh lemas ditengah lapangan, sangat takut! Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri *Ya..ampun Sasuke menjadi baik, Dunia menjadi kiamat!!! (teriak-teriak gaje)*. Naruto yang sudah lemas mendongak untuk melihat siapa penolongnya dan ternyata pemirsa *didamprat* Naruto pingsan dengan hidung berlumuran darah, membuat sang Uchiha bengong *Eh, maksudnya panik* dia lalu mencoba membangunkan Naruto tapi tidak berhasil yang ada darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Dia lalu mengangkat sang anak yang berlumuran darah kemobilnya yang diparkir dipinggir lapangan.

***

**Naruto POV**

'Hah! Dimana ini?' pikirku sambil memandang berkeliling 'seingatku tadi aku berada dilapangan basket tapi sekarang?'. Aku memnadang berkeliling dengan penuh tanya. Aku berada disebuah kamar yang sangat megah dengan nuansa biru menghadirkan suasana yang tenang dan damai. Aku bangun terduduk, lalu aku mendengar sebuah suara

"Sudah bangun Dobe?" Tanya seorang cowok berambut hitam pantat ayam dengan mata onix sedang berdiri didepan pintu. 'Tunggu! Dia kan cowok yang dilapangan tadi? Jangan-jangan……….'

"Oi…kalau aku bertanya padamu Dobe!" Katanya lagi datar. 'Tunggu! Dia bilang apa tadi? Makhluk ini!!!'

"Aku bukan Dobe Teme! Namaku Namikaze Naruto!" Teriakku kesal. "Eh, aku berada dimana?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hn"

"Hah! Jawaban apa itu? Aku berada dimana Teme?"

"Diam! Kamu berada di kamarku sekarang!"

"Hah! Kok bisa?"

"Iya, karena seseorang yang bodoh dan melamun pergi mengacaukan pertandingan basket dengan berjalan ketengah lapangan, dan menantang pemain paling menyeramkan." Katanya. Lalu aku teringat peristiwa itu lagi. Ternyata dia yang menyelamatkanku.

"Ano…Arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Hn" responnya.'Hah! Respon apa itu? Dasar!'

"Yah, sudah aku mau pulang sekarang!" Kataku lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang superbesar. Dia hanya memandangku, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Payah juga dia.

Aku baru mengetahui namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dari Kiba yang mengenalnya, tepatnya dia memang terkenal. Dia sangat terkenal di KHS. Sekarang aku mempunyai kemauan. Aku ingin masuk KHS dan masuk ke tim basket, mungkin juga aku mencintainya.

**Flashback Mode Of**

**Normal POV**

"Woi!Dobe! kamu dengar tidak?" Teriak Sasuke kesal. Bagaimana tidak, dia lagi sibuk menjelaskan tentang penerimaan anggota basket, sedangkan orang bodoh didepannya sibuk melamun entah sedang melamunkan apa.

"Hah! Ada apa Sasuke-san?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ya, ampun! Kamu dengar yah Dobe! Penerimaan anggota basket itu sebentar sore dilapangan, jadi kamu datang saja kesana." Kata Sasuke kesal sekali. Baru sekali ini dia bicara tapi tidak diperhatikan.

"Eh, Ba…baik Sasuke-san"

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia melangkah keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengo sendirian dikamar mandi.

'Dia kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan dia marah yah sama aku? Ini gara-gara aku yang melamun, dasar Naruto bego!!!' Pikir Naruto stres sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke yang berjalan sendirian di Koridor sekolah tampak tersenyum, senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun 'Akhirnya! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disekolah ini. Hm…Uzumaki Naruto yah! Selamat datang!' Gumamnya.

**~TBC~**

**Gimana? Apa? Jelek?**

**Ya, sudah nanti Ai akan buat yang lebih bagus deh *Down***

**Oh, iya Otanjoubi Omedette kepada Sabaku No Itechan…….**

**Review Please**

**No Flame!!!**

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


End file.
